


Mission impossible

by Saku015



Series: Naruto Couples Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Hinata goes out to meet her friends, so it is Naruto's duty to look after his kids for a few hours.





	Mission impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Role swap.

Naruto had to admit that he felt anxiety, though he had faced more serious challenges before. He fought against Pein, Madara, Kaguya, hell he even fought against his best friend and lost his arm during it… but never had he looked after a five and a three year old more than a few hours alone!

"There is a list on the fridge. I wrote every important information on it and you can always call me and I will immediately come home," Hinata said, taking his face into her hands. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

Naruto closed his eyes. His wife had not had a party night with her friends since Himawari’s birth. She worked so hard she deserved to take a break. Naruto opened his eyes and took Hinata’s hands into his owns, placing a kiss to them.

"We will be fine. Do not worry. They are my kids too after all!" He tried to sound as confident as he could.

Hinata smiled at him, then knelt down in front of their children, who were standing beside their dad.

"Guys, be good to daddy and help him in everything you can okay?" She asked them seriously. She knew Naruto was anxious because of the situation.

"’Kay!" Boruto said with Himawari nodding next to him.

Hinata kissed their foreheads, then her husband on his lips and left their house.

 

After Hinata had left, silence fell upon the room. Naruto looked at his kids. They looked back at him. Naruto took a deep breath, then crouched down to them.

"Well, what would you like to play?" He asked. Boruto and Himawari looked at each other, then ran upstairs in the blink of an eye. Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Hide and seek, huh?"

After one hour of hide and seek – Naruto tried to find them as slow as he could – they were sitting on the sofa, watching some kids show. Both of his kids were sitting in his lap, his arms being enlaced around them. Boruto leaned forward in excitement, while Himawari rested her head against his shoulder.

"Boru, do not lean so close to the TV! It is bad for your eyes!" Naruto scolded his son, pulling him back.

"But, tou-chan! It is so exciting!" Boruto whined, pointing at the TV where the main character fought with another enemy. Naruto smiled lightly. Boruto could be really energetic. Putting him to bed was a mission impossible if you did not know the good methods. Suddenly, he felt breaths on his neck and silent snuffles could be heard. Boruto turned around, placing his finger to his lips. "Hima fell asleep. We have to be quiet," he whispered, then rubbed his eyes.

"It seems to me that you feel sleepy too." To his surprise, Boruto nodded, rubbing his eyes once more. An idea popped up in Narutos’ head. Tonight could be an exception. "Would you like to sleep with daddy tonight?"


End file.
